A Ti, Amada Bella
by Loca Desvariada
Summary: Edward debe ir a Volterra a buscar algo que dejo allí, a pesar de tener que enfrentarse con los Vulturi de hacerlo ¿Lo hará o se quedará frente al inesperado pedido de su amor de toda la vida Bella?


**DISCLAMER: Todos los derechos sobre los personajes son de Sthephanie Meyer autora de la Saga Twilight, yo solo me limitó a usarlos sin fines de lucro. **

**Camino a Volterra**

Edward entra bailando sus monos pasos de ballet aprendidos recientemente en la academia "Ballet para bobos/Edwards" y abre la heladera para sacar de allí una suculenta paloma congelada de Barbie Congelados. La pone en su microondas rosa, programan dolo en la función "Palomitas/Gallinas" mientras tararea alegremente la canción "I Kissed a Boy" de Cobra Starship.

Una vez caliente la paloma, la saca con su guante para cocineros novatos de "ComprasGay!" de color chicle y le pone un sorbete en el pico para empezar a sorber.

De repente se da cuenta de que algo le falta.

—¡Oh no! ¡Me he olvidado mi sombrero mexicano!—exclama ya cambiado como mariachi gracias a su hiper velocidad gay.

—¿Qué pasa querido?—pregunta Jacob, el lobo, aullando desde detrás del vidrio de la super mansión Mattel que tienen en el Condado de Ken, a 100 kilometros de Barbie Land.

—¡Amore!—dice voltendo dramáticamente, esta vez vestido al estilo Disco—¡Debemos ir a la terra nostra a ver a los vampiros malos porque me he olvidado mi sombrero de Luis Miguel allá!

—¿El que te firmo Luismi?—el perro vuelve a aullar, jugando con una pelotita celeste cielo

—¡Si!—gritó con un grito histerico—¡Vamos a Volterra!

—¿He oído Volterra?—dijieron al unisono Rosaline que estaba disfrazada como una rosa y Emmet que llevaba un sombrero de mono en la cabeza.

—Si, iré a buscar mi sombrerito mexicano

—¡Hijo!—exclamó Esme saliendo de abajo de una encimera en ropa interior—¡No lo hagas!

—Sabes que si Aro te ve, te obligara a bailar la macarena y actuar de Gigoló con Lindsay Lohan—dijo Carliste que estaba camuflado como un cuadro en el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡No me importa! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi sombrerito! ¡De no tenerlo, miraré un maratón de Hannah Montana para morirme!

—¡!—dijo Alice saltando por la pared con un par de bolsas de "PlasticOferta" Toma la mano de Edward y empieza a tener convulsiones mientras todos se transforman en monstruos al estilo Thriller—Veo que Cayo te obligara a sacarle los cayos de los pies y Marco a enmarcar todos sus fotos porno

—¡No me importa!—dice—Arriesgare los glitters que tengo en el pelo con tal de volver a ver a mi sombrerito.

Y así, Edward sale bailando por las escaleras que bajan mágicamente del techo, para cambiarse. Se pone un conjuntito rosa muy mono, con escarpines y baby doll y coge su maleta con etiquetas de los bares "Crazy Woman" y "La Jaula de las Loca: Livin in las vegas"

Abajo están sentados comiendo un oso a la naranja Gasper Jasper y Alice No-Moda, mientras que Rosaline y Emmet mantienen un encuentro sexual a lo True Blood. Esme llora abajo del muérdago de navidad del cual en vez de muérdago hay un par de colmillos de Bella.

—¡Amore mio! ¡No te vayas!—grita Jacob saliendo de su fase de loba para convertirse en un indio cherokee, con cola de caballo y zapatos Channel—¡Por el amor de nuestro rey, el gran Ricky Martin te pido que te quedes y me ayudes a crear a nuestros híbridos!—le dice en tono dramático a la vez que deja ver un par de masas de grasa humana con un hojo, colmillos y hocico de lobo.

—¡!—dicen los engendros mientras Edward les tiende sus brazos

—Hijos mios, aquellos que quise matar cuando vi que querían acabar con su papá Jacob y que ame cuando los escuche decir que amaban los trajes disco. Prometo que volvere.

—¡noooooooooooooooooooooooo!—gritan los niños mientras Alice se los lleva a la selva brasilera a encontrar otros mosquitos que fueran parecidos.

—Edward—dice Bella entrando mediante una gran plancha de acero que era corrida por el correcaminos en el jardín. Lleva el vestido que uso la Novia en el cádaver de la Novia de Tim Burton y se puso al lobo Sam como peluca—¡Casate conmigo!

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

**For you MBree (H) **

**Conste que esto lo subí bajo tu presión (Bueno, yo también quería hacerlo Xd)**

**Y a las fangirls, personalmente Edward me gusta más así, que esta más sincero el crío…**


End file.
